Siamat
|health=2.02m (normal) 2.49m (heroic) |mana= |location=Sanctum of the South Wind, Lost City of the Tol'vir |instance=Lost City of the Tol'vir }} Siamat, Lord of the South Wind, is the final boss in Lost City of the Tol'vir. He is also encountered briefly, if players enter Uldum via the intro sequence after starting the quest in Tanaris from . He appears to be a member of the Conclave of Wind, but the only member not encountered in the Throne of the Four Winds. Tactics summary * Normal: Kill the Servants of Siamat (three of them) to start phase 2. Kill any Minions that show up, too; avoid the moving Tempest Storms they create. Once Siamat loses his damage reduction buff and drops down to the platform, kill him. (He'll use Wailing Winds when phase 2 starts, which knocks you all around for a few seconds.) * Heroic: Beware the Lightning Charge debuff that Servants cast to nearby players when the Servants are almost dead. Unless you're going for the related achievement, let it wear off. Abilities * * ** *** * * ** *Storm Clouds ** *Minion of Siamat ** ** *Servant of Siamat ** ** *** Strategy * Stub * Storm Clouds appear throughout the fight and slowly rotate around Siamat, dealing damage and knocking back any player below them. Everyone should watch for them, and run out if they see one come near. They can knock you off. If you get knocked off, use one of the nearby slipstreams to get back onto the platform. Phase 1: *Shortly after the pull, Siamat will cast Deflecting Winds on himself, reducing all damage taken by 90%. While he is protected, he will stand in the center and cast Storm Bolt at players, and summon pairs of adds - one Servant of Siamat and (slightly later) one Minion of Siamat. Killing X pairs of these adds will cause Siamat's Deflecting Winds to fade, and move the fight to Phase 2. *The Servant of Siamat will spawn first and should be tanked. It can be DPSed for a few seconds, until the Minion of Siamat spawns. The Minion will likely be at range, and will immediately start spamming Chain Lightning (interruptable). Although the Minion will kill itself eventually, ignoring them can strain your healer: Minions are responsible for most wipes on this boss. As they have low health and die quickly, they should be priority targets over Servants. The adds will continue to spawn alternately until Phase 2. Phase 2: *When Siamat's Deflecting Wind fades, he will again attack the tank while channeling Wailing Winds, dealing AOE damage to and flinging around all players. He should be burned down before the AOE damage overwhelms the healer. During this phase, he will cast Absorb Storms, gaining Gathered Storms at the cast end. This will deal AOE damage to all players. Minions will continue to appear, and whether you ignore them or burn them down will depend on your group composition (especially your healer) and preference. Quotes ;Aggro * ;Wailing Winds * ;Killing a player * ;Death * Trivia * "Siamat" seems to be derived from the Arabic word "Siaamat", which literally means "The fasting of... (Subject)" * The name could also be reference to the creature " " of Babylonian mythology that appears in many games including D&D and Final Fantasy. Loot Videos Patch changes * External links Category:Djinni Category:Bosses Category:Lost City of the Tol'vir mobs